Carla Bennett
Carla Bennett was Nikita's mentor who took her off the streets during her junkie days. Biography Carla was briefly mentioned in Sanctuary in a conversation between Nikita and Alex, who took in Nikita and told her "this is a safe place", Nikita stated hearing this from her meant a lot, but one day Carla left town without saying goodbye, leaving Nikita behind. Nikita hit rock bottom and ended up in prison and stated that she felt resentment because Carla never visited her in prison. Nikita even told herself at one point that she will never forgive her for that. In , Percy frames Nikita for the death of a police detective. Apparently, the detective used to crack down on Carla for running an illegal halfway house. At the same time, when Nikita couldn't get a new job and returned to being a junkie, things got tense. The detective's partner shot her roommate when it seemed like he was going for a gun. The detective tried covering this up but Carla refused to cooperate. Nikita reacted by smashing a lamp over the detective's head and shooting his partner. Nikita sends out a message to Carla through Senator Madeline Pierce, giving a small hint mentioning "wildflowers". Carla managed to contact Nikita and arranged a meeting in Baltimore, Maryland. But Percy's right-hand man Roan was eavesdropping and the ex-Division director tracked them down. At the same time, Nikita is informed by Alex that Carla was at the top of Division's kill list. Nikita demanded to know if Carla was Division. Carla admits that it wasn't called that when she was there after Nikita mentioned that Amanda supplanted Percy. When Percy and his followers attacked, Carla gave herself up to save Nikita and Michael. Once at Percy's hideout, Carla is questioned as to why Amanda wants her dead, questions that she cannot answer. After Nikita and Michael rescue her, she admits that she was the one who created Division. As Carla explained, in 1998, she worked as a prison counselor, helping certain prisoners forgotten by the system. She was then approached by Percy, who suggested they work together to rehabilitating prisoners into American heroes. Eventually, they founded Division HQ in rural New Jersey, at the same time Amanda arrived. Carla disagreed with Amanda over separating recruits from departing agents. By coincidence, a year later, Carla ran into Amanda and Ari Tasarov, who was under an assumed alias. Amanda feared that Carla would figure out Ari's identity, so she falsified evidence that Carla would expose Division. But she made the mistake of sending Brian, one of Carla's "firsts," who couldn't bring himself to kill the woman who saved him and let her go, agreeing to tell Division that Carla was dead. In , Carla, with help from Nikita, is able to deduce Amanda and Ari's alliance. With this information, they were able to warn Alex, whom Amanda and Ari were planning on killing to frame Sergei Semak. When Alex is able to record a confession from Ari, Birkhoff uploads the recording to a tablet to broadcast it over a hotel's PA system. Though everyone one was willing to wait until Alex was safe, Carla wasn't. She snatched the tablet, knowing that she'd be able to put a stop to Amanda's plans. Nikita is able to convince her to stand down, knowing that Alex won't make it out alive if Ari is exposed, promising that they will get Amanda. Sometime later, Carla calls Percy to inform him of Amanda and Ari, hoping that together, they can restore Division to its original function. Carla does not seem to realize that Percy is just as much the reason for the corruption of her vision as Amanda. In , when Percy began killing off his Gogol taskforce, Amanda approached Nikita, demanding the capture of Percy in exchange for Ryan Fletcher. Carla is able to warn Percy of Nikita's attempts to locate him but she captures him anyway. As an exchange point was arranged, Carla used Percy's cellphone to inform Roan and Patrick Miller. But while the exchange was being made with an expected doublecross, Carla went for the phone again only to find it in Birkhoff's hand. He informs her that they knew she was aligned with Percy since he began killing the agents and used her to find him. As he held a gun to her, Carla stated that he wouldn't do it. As she turned away, Birkhoff pulled the trigger, wounding her. In response, Carla grabbed a rifle and started to blindly shoot. As he took cover, Birkhoff took another shot and hit Carla. Then he ran over to her and used a first aid on her. When Nikita returned from a successful exchange, with her dying breath, Carla admits to her alliance with Percy and expresses hope that Division can be saved with how Nikita turned out. Legacy Even though she died, her wish came to fruition never the less. Amanda was a rogue agent after her involvement with Ari was revealed to Division. And even better, Amanda no longer has Gogol to fall back on since Ari lost his position with him when he was fired from Zetrov after Alex convinced the board of directors of his incompetence. Because of these two events, Amanda was for a time powerless. She also gets something else she wants, a Division run by the right person after the downfall and death of Percy, Ryan Fletcher was assigned to be Division's Director by the US government. Though sadly, her dream would die after the actions of Amanda and Division Mutiny which lead to it's eventual shut down. Also Amanda is more powerful and more dangerous than she ever was since she became a member of The Invisible Hand. Although because of her own devious nature, Amanda was defeated by Nikita and imprisoned for the rest of her life. Gallery Carlanikita.png Carlanikita01.png Carlaflashback.png Carlaflashback01.png Carla01.png Carla02.png Carla03.png Carla04.png Carla05.png Carla06.png Carla2x15.png Carla2x15-01.png Carla1998.png Carlaflashback2x15.png Carla2x16-01.png Carla2x16-02.png Carla2x16-03.png Carla2x16-04.png Carla2x16-05.png Carla2x16-06.png Carla2x16-07.png See Also Category:Characters Category:Killed Characters Category:Division Founders Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Help Needed Category:Division Targets